


Raid Gone Wrong

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes wrong and Lily finds herself at the bad end of a notification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raid Gone Wrong

Lily remembers the films she saw as a child, the women sitting at home and their fear of a knock on the door and the dreaded telegraph.

Lily remembers those films when Head Auror Williams asks to come through her floo, and then asks her to sit down.

Lily remembers those women, sobbing into their hands and being told in voices full of false platitudes that their menfolk died as heroes.

That is what they tell her, James died a hero, took a curse in a Death Eater raid while saving a family.

It should help. But it doesn't.

Lily curls in on herself and cries, blank to the world in her grief.

That night she miscarries a baby she did not even know she carried, she has no will to fight it, she does not call a mediwitch, she bleeds out in her bed. She is cold by morning.

Alice and Frank Longbottom are killed the next Halloween, they are survived by their young song Neville, the Boy Who Lived.


End file.
